A toi qui es mort
by Alanthia
Summary: Tu m'as laissé seul, face à la vie, et moi, je ne savais pas comment te survivre... Oneshot.


Le titre original du poème était _A un poète mort_, mais ça ne colle pas vraiment avec le personnage de Harry… A moins qu'il n'ait des talents cachés. Le poème est de Leconte de Lisle.

Attention : peut être interprété comme un slash très léger !

_Toi dont les yeux erraient, altérés de lumière,_

_De la couleur divine au contour immortel_

Et de la chair vivante à la splendeur du ciel 

Tu étais beau, si beau… Avant toi, je ne connaissais pas ce qu'était la splendeur, avant toi je n'avais jamais vu la perfection du monde. Tu m'as montré le chemin de la vie, tu m'as guidé et j'ai puisé ma force dans l'émeraude de tes iris… Mais tes yeux se sont clos et l'univers sans leur couleur n'est plus qu'ombre, obscurité. Le gris de mon regard semble avoir déteint sur lui.

_Dors en paix dans la nuit qui scelle ta paupière._

Mais ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. La terre continue à tourner, et moi je continue à avancer, malgré les obstacles et le découragement, en mémoire de toi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu troubles ton sommeil. Repose en paix, mon ange, tu l'as mérité plus que tout autre. Ne te préoccupe plus du monde et des ombres qui s'y agitent fébrilement. Dors.

_Voir, entendre, sentir ? Vent, fumée et poussière._

Plus rien n'a de sens, mon ange, plus rien ne vaut la peine. Ce qui rendait ma vie belle a disparu et ne reviendra pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai retenu ce que tu m'as appris : il ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur le passé. Je réentends ta voix me dire gravement : « Quand on n'avance pas, on recule ». Tu avais raison, amour. C'est pour cela que je suis venu te dire une dernière fois combien tu comptes pour moi. Parce que je ne reviendrai plus. A quoi me sers de venir troubler ton repos ? Tes oreilles sont closes, mon ange, et tes yeux fermés. C'est peut-être mieux. Si tu pouvais me voir pleurer, tu m'engueulerais.

_Aimer ? La coupe d'or ne contient que fiel._

Je vais recommencer une nouvelle vie, Harry. Une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles amitiés, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de nouvelles amours. Ca fait trop mal…

Comme un Dieu plein d'ennui qui déserte l'autel, 

_Rentre et disperse-toi dans l'immense matière._

C'est ici que nous nous séparons, Harry. La mort aura-t-elle finalement perdu ? Ce n'est pas elle qui nous a séparés, je veux que tu le saches. Ce n'est pas la mort la responsable, c'est la vie qui a refusé de s'arrêter, c'est le temps qui a poursuivi son cours. Le monde continue à tourner, Harry, et trop longtemps je l'ai ignoré. Aujourd'hui, il me rappelle à l'ordre. Je suis désolé d'avoir refusé de te laisser partir en paix pendant si longtemps, mon amour. Mais aujourd'hui, je te rends ta liberté. Dors sans plus te soucier de moi.

Sur ton muet sépulcre et tes os consumés 

_Qu'un autre verse ou non les pleurs accoutumés_

_Que ton siècle banal t'oublie ou te renomme ;_

Je veux que tu saches, Harry, qu'ici tout va bien. La vie a repris ses droits et Voldemort n'est pas revenu d'entre les morts. Il y a des moments où je voudrais qu'il le fasse, parce qu'alors, peut-être, tu reviendrais. Mais oublie ce que je viens de dire. Les mots sont vains… Le monde sorcier chante ta louange, mon sauveur et il n'est pas prêt de t'oublier… Mais les anges se soucient-ils que l'on se rappelle leur nom ?

_Moi, je t'envie, au fond du tombeau calme et noir,_

_D'être affranchi de vivre et de ne plus savoir_

_La honte de penser et l'horreur d'être homme._

Si ce n'était pour toi, amour, je me serais suicidé depuis si longtemps. Je les hais, tu sais, tous ces sorciers qui parlent, qui rient, qui chantent. Je les hais parce qu'ils vivent et que tu es mort. Je me hais parce que je vis et que tu n'es plus là. Mais je sais que tu t'es sacrifié pour nous, pour nos vies, alors, je n'ai même plus le droit de me tuer… J'attends le jour où je te rejoindrai. Entre temps, eh bien, je vais feindre d'être heureux, comme tous les autres, je vais m'étourdir, je vais parler pour ne plus entendre la voix de mon cœur, je vais rire pour étouffer les larmes de mon âme, je vais chanter pour couvrir la plainte de mon être. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, ne te fais surtout pas de souci. Car tout ira bien, mon amour, tout ira bien.


End file.
